Noise is often a significant problem in the field of digital imagery. For example, in low light conditions, noise can be captured at such a high level that it materially affects the quality of an image captured of a setting (i.e., physical objects in a physical setting that are captured in a photograph image). An easy solution in such a scenario is to increase the light level of the setting being imaged. But this is not always possible due to the availability of additional light sources or a desire to capture the setting in its native state. Simple signal amplification is also often not helpful because such amplification amplifies noise as well as desired signals. Systems and methods as described herein are configured to increase image quality by reducing noise levels in an image of a setting.